Daddy Pig Snaps
In 2018, after infinity war hit theaters, a banned episode of Peppa Pig aired once by mistake in the North Korea. It was called "Daddy Pig Snaps." It was watched by a 9001 year old named Jake Rolland. He was traumatized by the event and refuses to go anywhere near his TV. The episode opened with Peppa and her family at the playground. George goes up the slide, but is scared. Daddy Pig goes up with him to make him feel comfortable. George is able to slide down, but Daddy Pig gets stuck. Peppa laughs and says Daddy Pig is stuck due to his "big tummy." Later on, the fireman rescuce Daddy Pig and, once he is freed, he grabs a infinity gauntlet and snaps Peppa for insulting him. Peppa turns into dust, and daddy pig snaps everyone and turns into thanos'''' The screen fades to black and ends with the credits.Category:Peppa Pig Category:Shitpasta Category:Dragon's fire drawing near Lords and ladies gasp in fear Crusty beasty beast I shalt saveth the day Head butt, elbow drop evil chicken lizard High kick, mega punch just in time for brunch Category:I love loving cats and sun pizza and fun Yeah yeah you know that it's true Baby Oh my I love loving things Love loving you Especially your shoes Let's keep our hearts open baby and love loving things Category:Walkin' my dog out in the park Every cat he sees gets a real loud bark Woofer keeps a-woofin' Cats keep a-hissin' Doggy dog yippin' Kitty cats trippin' No stoppin' this fight so let's rock and roll all night Category:Back it up, yeah, back it up Make way for one bad pup This beat's so sick it's corrupt Everyone stop and listen to me Mouth's full of food and it's super yummy Category:Livin' like a king in a wide limousine Them streets ain't so mean when you livin' the dream You know what I mean Please buy my new CD Category:Maybe baby you're the one for me Baby maybe I'm the one for you Holding hands forever on this tiny island Maybe baby I could be yours Baby maybe you could be mine Maybe dreams do come true Category:Maybe... Maybe we are destiny How can we know? We'll never know... Unless we take a chance Category:Oh what have I done? My dreams came undone beneath the wretched sun I cry alone I need a love to call my own In your sweet face I'll find my grace You'll save me from the dark and together we shall embark on a new journey my love and me Category:On days I'm feeling way down on my luck the only way to soothe my soul is with some dancing Hot groovy robo dancing I stay up all night, a Robodachi I never get sleepy Candy is all that I eat No one can stop Ro-bo-da-chi Category:Have you ever had that dream of reaching for the stars? Of putting your best foot forward on Jupiter or Mars? Sha la la la la space dreamin' The galaxy's too small to contain your dreams if you know what I mean So give it your all and dreams will change y Category:DON'T PUT MARBLES IN YOUR NOSE PUT THEM IN THERE DO NOT PUT THEM IN THERE Category:Dorbees Everywhere i look i see Dorbees Rolling to and fro i see Dorbees Why don't they go away Dorbees Rolling down the halls i see Dorbees Tiny little balls i see Dorbees Why don't they go away We really mean it Why Don't they go Away Dorbees Category:There's a ton of random categories here so might as well jump the bandwagon Category:Who's da strongest Dorbee in the world who's loved by every boy and girl and Yak It's Mr Poe And Yogul Who makes his living fighting crime and carries lots of flapjacks on his back It's Mr Poe and Yogul He is very very very very very very very very nice. Category:OH MY GOD STOP ADDING THE GODDAMN MR POE CATEGORY OR ELSE I WILL MURDER YOU Category:FIREY UNDERWEAR DID THIS